


Do you imagine?

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: While the crew is visiting Chris, he notices that Yuuri and Phichit are very close for just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 50 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> You'd think I'd be running out of Ideas by now, but this one won the raffle for today.
> 
> I put this in the series Detroit days, only because it mentions them being in college together. And it does have to do with that. You just don't need to read the others to understand this one. :}

It was nice of Chris to have them all over at his place, especially considering his place was smaller than Victor and Yuuri's and they had made a hassle fitting in there. In the end Yuri got the guest room, Victor and Yuuri the master bedroom and Chris would spend the night on the fold out sofa-bed together with Phichit. That had made Yuuri worried for a moment but Phichit had said Chris was nothing he couldn't deal with so he calmed down. But it was exactly that comment that had kept bugging Chris for the rest of the day. So when after dinner, Yuuri and Phichit entangled themselves together in one of the sofa's to watch some vids on Phihit's telephone, Chris went over and shared a whine with Victor while Yuri had gone to the guestroom to facetime Beka. 

"It's nice to see Yuri is started to get interested in people, is this Becca a nice person?" 

Chris decides it's got to be a good ice breaker for the conversation he's planning to have. The last thing he expected was to be given a semi-blank stare from Victor. Then he sips his wine and blinks twice before turning his gaze back to Chris.

"Beka is Yuri's nickname for Otabek Altin, you know the guy who almost got bronze during the GPF. He was there during the impromptu dinner in Barcelona too. Seems they are best friends, although I have no idea how that happened. One minute they never talked, the other they are best friends, and it's impossible to have Yuri shut up about him, unless he's talking with him. Personally I think it's nice. Especially as it appears Yura -that is how he calls him- is the only person I have ever seen the guy smile to." 

Chris feels his mouth drop. Okay, that was something he missed over the past few months, but then in hindsight he could have known. He thinks about what he was planning to say and comes to the conclusion that this is actually a great way to get where he needs to go.

"So you think that they could be more than just friends. I mean the kid sounds almost smitten as a kitten here.." Any more words freeze on his tongue when he stares in two ice cold blue eyes. "Yuri is a minor! he may just have turned sixteen, that still makes him a child. He hasn't even fully stopped growing yet." 

The warning to not go any further is greatly received and it is clear to Chris that Otabek Altin is hopefully very aware of the level of protectiveness Victor has over the Russian Yuri. Because Chris is very certain you do not want to be in the shoes of the person that does anything harmful to the kid. He diverts his eyes only to be met with Yuuri's who is giving him a very calm look as well. Nope, you really do not want to be in that persons shoes.

After this they enjoy their wine in silence for a moment, all this time Chris keeps his eyes on the two in the sofa across the room. There are all these little movements and hand gestures that just keep intriguing him. Maybe it's from his own experience, but he has a hard time believing in Innocence after a certain age, and innocence after college. Well he just doesn't buy it.

"Victor, how certain where you that Yuuri had no experience when you took him." He keeps his voice down to make certain only victor can hear him. The reaction doesn't disappoint him at all. The older Russian nearly chokes on his wine and practically yells Chris!!! right in his ear. 

Yuuri looks up for a moment but sees nothing out of the ordinary and goes back to the video chat he and Phichit were having with Leo and Guang-Hong. Victor in the mean time is frantically running to the kitchen to get the wine stain out of his shirt. Chris follows, realizing the kitchen is a good place not to be overheard. 

"What in heavens name made you say something like that. Is there something I need to know? I swear if you know something I will kill you for the information. My Yuuri is a very innocent guy, even I haven't managed to take that from him." This declaration takes Chris by surprise. 

"Oh, I thought you and him were physical. So his or your idea to wait?" Victor flusters and then looks down his shirts for a moment.  
"Wait?? No we are physical, but even after that he has this air over him like he hasn't done it yet. It's.. sometimes he suddenly turns his switch and he completely overpowers me with his desire. But he can still get so flustered and then it makes me wonder if perhaps there have been others. So if you know anything spill it, unless it's you then I really do not want to know." Chris laughs for a moment.

"No it's not like that. I just thought that the level of comfort between Yuuri and Phichit might suggest that while being roommates they tried out things on one another. Lord knows that having your first experiences with somebody you completely trust is something that kills any anxiety one could have over it. And it is clear they trust each other." Chris shrugs his shoulders for a moment.  
"Plus the level of innocence that Phichit has around him for a 21 year old man, it's just unfit for a college student. So I figured that perhaps they both can still have that air around them as they did it in a more friends helping friends not to have it suck kind of way."

Victor stares at him for a while. Now that Chris mentions it, the though does have some truth sounding qualities. For somebody who's not that close with people Yuuri has no qualms to be up in Phichit's personal space. And they have been adamant that they are as close as people can be, not to mention the amount of selfies.

"Great now I have that idea stuck in my head. Did you have to do that to me, you know I could never ask Yuuri about it. And Phichit already threatened me once, I rather not experience that again either." 

"Wait a moment. He threatened you, and you believed him. How did he do that? Did he tell you he'd take Yuuri away from you somehow as it's clear that would be an empty thread." Victor shakes his head.   
"He said and I quote; 'I do not care if it would be the end of my friendship with Yuuri, but if I ever catch him in tears over something you did, I swear I'll gladly will get arrested again' end quote." Victor looks Chris square in the eyes. "It wasn't just that he was willing to risk his friendship with Yuuri, but it was mostly the 'again' part that made me shiver."

He then shrugs. "So ever since that I've already had the hardest time seeing the boy as innocent, I just never thought in a sex kind of way." 

Chris takes a quick glance into the sitting area to the two in the sofa. Then he turns back to Victor.

"Ever found out what the first time was?" Victor shakes his head. "I never dared bring it up to Yuuri as I really did not want him to be reminded of what I did that day. So I don't have the foggiest." 

The two men stand in the kitchen debating for a while, going back and forth over what it was about. Only to come back at the perhaps it was a sex thing and Yuuri knows about it. They are still debating it when Yuri walks in, ready to pilfer some snacks. 

"Oy, if you want to know just bloody ask them. But please drop the conversation. I might be sixteen doesn't mean I want to know about it." Both Chris and Victor start exclamating that they could never ask and even go in great detail of all the things that could go wrong -Victor- and how that would end up ruining the atmosphere -Chris-, so Yuri shrugs his shoulders and walks into the sitting room.

"Yo, you two. These two idiots here want to know if you guys used to be friends with benefits or something back in college. And... Oh" 

Chris and Victor quickly step out of the Kitchen when Yuri goes silent, and very pale instead of continuing. One look over at the sofa reveals two very heavily blushing friends, who in turn try not to look directly at them or each other. Then they pull out the earphones and practically run for the bedroom. Slamming the door shut.

"They ran."

"They ran fast."

"I did not want to know that. You owe me a pack of cookies and I'm definitely going to facetime Beka in the hopes of never having to remember that."

At this Yuri grabs the pack of cookies Chris had been saving for a cheat day and stomps of to the guestroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> I truly appreciate every comment/Kudo and it lights up my day to see them.  
> Drop by my tumblr to see what else is on my mind or to drop me a story idea, I'm open for it.  
> the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com :}


End file.
